


Lipstick Prince

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fem!Doyoung, top!jungwoo
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ไม่ได้เกี่ยวอะไรกับรายการ Lipstick Prince





	Lipstick Prince

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่ได้เกี่ยวอะไรกับรายการ Lipstick Prince

**คิมดายองในวัย 21 ปี** มีแฟนหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าถึงสามปี และเขาเรียนวิทยาลัยเทคนิคที่อยู่ห่างจากมหาวิทยาลัยของเธอไปเพียงสองป้ายรถเมล์

ดายองพบแฟนของเธอครั้งแรกหลังงานเลี้ยงรับน้องใหม่ของสาขา คิมจองอูที่ตอนนั้นอยู่ปี 2 อายุเพียง 17 ปี ไม่สมควรจะมาปรากฏตัวบริเวณร้านเหล้า เป็นคนที่มาลูบหลังเธอเบา ๆ ตอนกำลังจวนเจียนจะสำรอกมื้อค่ำออกมาเพราะความเมา

วินาทีที่หันไปสบตาเขา ดายองที่เพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนไปเมื่อครึ่งปีก่อนรู้สึกเหมือนตกหลุมรักใหม่ ว่ากันว่าคนเกิดวันที่หนึ่งเป็นคนรักใครง่าย แต่รักใครรักจริง เธอก็คงไม่พ้นไปจากทฤษฎีเหล่านั้น

ยิ่งถ้าใครได้เห็นสีหน้ากังวลเหมือนรู้จักกันมานานทั้งที่พวกเธอเพิ่งเจอกันตรงนี้ ของเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาดี (มาก) ก็คงไม่หวั่นไหวไม่ได้

_“โอเคใช่ไหมครับ” _

พูดจาสุภาพ ท่าทางอ่อนโยน หน้าตาดี เรียกได้ว่าเกินมาตรฐานผู้ชายทั่ว ๆ ไปจนดายองนึกว่าตัวเองฝัน แต่ไม่ มันคือเรื่องจริงทุกประการ หลังจากช่วยเหลือเธอให้ผ่านพ้นวิกฤตการณ์จากความเมาได้ เด็กหนุ่มก็เดินหายไปในร้าน และไม่ออกมาอีกเลย

ดายองครุ่นคิดเรื่องของเขาอยู่หลายวัน และเจออีกครั้งตอนที่รถเมล์จอดหน้าวิทยาลัยเทคนิค แล้วคิมจองอูเดินขึ้นมาในชุดเครื่องแบบ

ตอนที่สบตากันอีกครั้ง คิมจองอูยิ้มแหย ๆ ให้เธอ และเป็นเธอเองที่หลุดขำออกมาเมื่อนึกถึงความจริงที่ว่า วันนั้นเจ้าเด็กจองอูแอบเข้าร้านไปอย่างผิดกฎหมายแน่ ๆ

และเรื่องราวของเราก็พัฒนามาจนถึงตอนนี้

* * *

**ภาพลักษณ์นุ่มนวลของคิมจองอูไม่ใช่เรื่องเสแสร้งแกล้งทำ** นั่นคือสิ่งที่ดายองยืนยันได้หลังจากคบกันมาเป็นปี

คิมจองอูใส่ใจทุกรายละเอียดเท่าที่ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งจะสนใจแฟนสาวได้ เรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ของเธอไปจนถึงเรื่องสำคัญ ๆ เขาพยายามเข้าใจมันทั้งหมด เรียกได้ว่าเป็นผู้ใหญ่เกินวัยมาก ทำเอาคนที่แก่กว่าอย่างเธอบางทีก็เผลอทำตัวเป็นเด็กไปเสียอย่างนั้น

ซึ่งมัน...ก็ดีแหละ

_ดีมาก ๆ ด้วย_

อย่างเช่นตอนนี้ ขณะออกเดตกันอยู่ในบ่ายวันเสาร์ที่ต่างก็ว่างจากภาระงาน ดายองนึกได้ว่าลิปสติกยี่ห้อที่ชอบเพิ่งออกคอลเลกชั่นใหม่ เลยบอกจองอูว่าจะแวะดูสักหน่อย

แน่นอนว่าจองอูไม่ว่าอะไร แถมยังตามเข้ามาดูด้วย อีกฝ่ายบอกว่าอยากรู้เวลาผู้หญิงเลือกเครื่องสำอาง เพราะปกติไม่ได้สนใจ แต่ถ้าเธอสนใจก็คิดว่าเป็นเรื่องที่น่าจะต้องเอาใจใส่สักหน่อย

เนี่ย เป็นแฟนที่ดีขนาดนี้ บางทีเธอก็อิจฉาตัวเองเหมือนกัน

จองอูอาสาหยิบตะกร้าใส่ของมาให้ ขณะที่เธอเดินนำเขาเข้ามาที่โซนลิปสติก ลิปหลากหลายเฉดสีเรียงรายให้เลือกจนละลานตาไปหมด ดายองหยิบแต่ละแท่งมาพิจารณาแล้วหันมาถามแฟนหนุ่มตัวสูงที่ก้มมองเคาท์เตอร์อย่างสนใจ

“จองอูยา สีไหนเหมาะกับพี่เหรอ”

คำถามสุดเบสิกเวลาพาแฟนมาดูเครื่องสำอางด้วยก็น่าจะประมาณนี้

จองอูมองหน้าเธอ แล้วเลื่อนสายตามาที่ลิปสติกในมือ ก่อนจะจ้องริมฝีปากเธอครู่หนึ่ง แล้วหันไปหาลิปอีกนับร้อยแท่งที่ตั้งอยู่

“…สีนี้สวยนะ”

แล้วก็หยิบสีแดงโทนชมพูขึ้นมา

ดายองเลิกคิ้ว สีนี้คล้ายกับสีที่เธอเพิ่งซื้อไปมาก จริง ๆ เธอมีลิปโทนนี้เยอะเพราะเป็นโทนที่ชอบ แต่ไม่นึกว่าจองอูจะสังเกต ไหนเขาว่าผู้ชายแยกสีไม่เก่งไง

“คล้ายสีเดิมที่เคยซื้อเลย”

“พี่ดายองชอบนี่ ผมจำได้”

ว่าพลางยิ้มนิด ๆ จนคนฟังรู้สึกร้อนหน้าขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ

ดายองเปลี่ยนความสนใจกลับไปที่ลิปสติก ดูสีนั้นนี้ไปเรื่อย จนจองอูสะกิด

“พี่ดายองครับ”

พอหันไป ก็เห็นจองอูถือลิปแท่งหนึ่งอยู่ด้วยความสงสัย

“พี่ว่าสีนี้เข้ากับผมไหม”

ดายองมองลิปสติกในมือแฟนสลับกับริมฝีปากของเขา เธอไม่ได้บอกสินะว่าแฟนหนุ่มของเธอหน้าหวานมาก ถ้าแต่งหน้าแต่งตาอีกหน่อยเผลอ ๆ จะสวยกว่าเธอเสียอีก

“ก็ได้นะ ลองทาไหม เดี๋ยวพี่ทาให้”

“จะดีเหรอครับ”

“เถอะน่า เดี๋ยวนี้ผู้ชายแต่งหน้าก็ไม่แปลกหรอก ไอดอลยังแต่งเลย แค่ลองลิปเอง มา”

ว่าแล้วก็จัดแจงคว้าลิปสติกในมือจองอูมาถือเอง

ดายองใช้ปลายนิ้วแตะเนื้อลิปสติกแล้วยื่นไปทาลงบนริมฝีปากของอีกคนอย่างบรรจง ใช่ว่าพวกเธอไม่เคยใกล้ชิดกัน แต่การกระทำเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ กลางที่สาธารณะอย่างในร้านเครื่องสำอางก็เรียกความเขินให้แล่นริ้วขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าได้พอสมควร แต่กว่าจะนึกได้ก็ทาไปครึ่งปากแล้ว

หลังจากแตะ ๆ สีลิปลงบนริมฝีปากนิ่ม ๆ ของแฟนหนุ่มเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ดายองก็ถอยออกมามองผลงานของตัวเองด้วยความพึงพอใจ

“สีนี้เหมาะกับจองอูดีนะ ดูเป็นธรรมชาติดี”

“เหรอครับ”

จองอูหันไปมองกระจก เสยผมหน้าม้าที่ปรกตาลวก ๆ ขึ้นไป ดายองค่อนข้างชอบท่าทางแบบนี้ของจองอูเป็นพิเศษ เวลาเด็กหนุ่มเสยผมเผยลาดหน้าผากและสันจมูกได้รูป แววตาที่กำลังพิจารณาอะไรสักอย่างอยู่นั่นก็มีเสน่ห์ นึกถึงตอนเจอกันครั้งแรกทุกครั้งเลย

“สีนี้จะเข้ากับพี่ดายองไหมนะ”

“พี่เหรอ” เธอเลิกคิ้ว “เดี๋ยวลองทาดูก็ได้”

“ไม่ต้องหรอกครับ” จองอูยื่นมือมากันมือเธอที่กำลังจะหมุนลิปสติก “เดี๋ยวผมจัดการเอง”

ขณะที่ดายองกำลังงงว่าจองอูจะจัดการอะไร จะทาลิปสติกให้เธอเหรอ มือข้างที่ว่างอีกข้างของเด็กหนุ่มก็เชยคางเธอขึ้น แล้วเขาก็ค้อมตัวลงมา ประทับริมฝีปากลงบนริมฝีปากเธอ

ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา บดเบียด แนบชิด อยู่สองสามครั้ง

แล้วค่อย ๆ ผละออก

นัยน์ตาคู่วาววามสบตาเธอแล้วอมยิ้ม

“เข้ากับพี่จริง ๆ ด้วย”

คิมดายองขอบคุณตัวเองที่ไม่เผลอทำลิปสติกร่วงกลางร้านเครื่องสำอาง

_คิมจองอู! _

_คิมจองอู!!!!! _

_คิม!! จอง!! อู!!!!!! _

ดายองได้แต่ตะโกนกับตัวเองในใจ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> จริง ๆ อยากเขียนแค่ฉากสุดท้ายนั่นแหละค่ะ... (กาว(?)อยู่กับพี่เดียร์ @dearizm)
> 
> ขอบคุณชื่อดายองจากคุณเปิ้ล @bucketapple
> 
> เรื่องแฟนจุ๊บกันกลางร้านเครื่องสำอางตอนลองลิปนี่เคยเห็นในทวิตเตอร์อยู่ พอนึกภาพแล้วก็คือ จองอู 555


End file.
